Farewell to My Maiden
by Yin-Yang Yoh
Summary: NOT A BARIAN X ASTRAL FIC. Ever since Mia had appeared, the numbers that have been with Yuma, Astral, and Kotori have been deemed as an anomoly by the Barian World. THe Barian forces set out to destroy the Numbers and use them for their purposes...by killing Mia.


**Farewell to My Maiden:**

* * *

This is a one-shot that diverges canon events. In other words, this merges my Maiden Universe with the official ZEXAL II universe. This how I figure, "My Maiden's Number" takes place after ZEXAL, and then ZEXAL II follows right after it. Now, with that out of the way, let's go…this will be a tearjerker...that only makes sense in context.

* * *

Disclaimers: No rights owned towards ZEXAL II.

* * *

_**In a secluded area of Space:**_

A single being with a hood was watching from a red void. What it saw was a single boy and girl. The boy had prominently black and pink spiky hair, a small red jacket and white khakis with orange crescents on the bottom pant leg areas, while the girl had green hair, tied by a red ribbon, a white shirt and a pink skirt. The two of them were accompanied by two spirits, one pink and one blue. The being made a noise that sounded like a scowl, watching the two plant a small kiss on each other's cheeks before parting ways, the green haired girl heading into a house of her own, while the blue and pink spirit did the same, also going separate ways.

"Mia…you have become somewhat problematic…"

A hooded figure was seen behind him.

"What shall we do? We are incapable of interacting with Mia, you are aware of it. What shall we do?"

"What we have is a potential Astral Being for our use, and three anomaly numbers that are a powerful source for Barian World. I have the perfect plan."

The figure's hand then glowed, bringing a red card in front of him.

"My pet, you shall be of service…"

* * *

_**Earth, Heartland, 12 am, what else is new?**_

Mia and Kotori were singing to each other, both of them too lost in the music to care.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell."

Mia then snapped her fingers.

"You don't know, Oh oh,"

Kotori then finished it off for her.

"You don't know you're beautiful!"

Suddenly, something then started hurting within Kotori's chest.

"Agh!"

"Kotori! Are you ok?!"

A bright red glow then suddenly washed over her body.

"What, is this power?!"

The red glow became brighter, Mia looking around to see where the source of it may be. Her attention was then caught by a glowing red sphere in the middle of the sky.

"Son of Astral and me, why isn't anyone noticing it?! No matter, what is important is what is happening in here!"

Mia then materialized her duel disk, a pink blade made of her energy emerging.

"Take this!"

However, as the blade made contact with Kotori, it was easily bounced off by a red barrier.

"The hell?!"

Kotori's left eye then glowed a pinkish red, Mia realizing the grave danger of the situation.

"B-But I thought we killed you!"

The pink glow then resonated, a distorted voice of Kotori's being heard.

"That is what you think my friend. Using a long distance transmission wave of Barian power, I can temporarily control your friend. Now, since I have this physical presence, I can take care of you!"

"To hell you will you Barian!"

Barian's eyes then wandered over towards something behind Mia.

"Hmm, is that the heart pendant that is your emperor's key?"

Mia then pulled out her saber again, becoming more defensive.

"Don't you do it!"

"Imma do it!"

"Don't you do it!"

Kotori's body then jerked forwards, grabbing the pendant.

"Dang it!"

Barian then tugged on it with all possible might he had.

"Son of Astral, why is this so hard to break?!"

Mia then eyed over to the cards that laid over near Kotori's desk.

"This is my only chance."

She then quickly dashed over to the cards, touching a certain Xyz monster as she got near. Barian then noticed the pink hand touching the back of the card.

"You think you're clever?!"

Suddenly, the window opened quickly, Barian and Mia being shocked and relieved who entered the room.

"Yuma Tsukumo!"

"Astral!"

Indeed, the boy and his blue spirit had arrived in time, where he instantly glared at the girl, the Barian controlling her just tried acting like her.

"Oh Yuma, what took you so long? My body is aching for you!"

Mia was then disgusted by the act.

"Ugh, how can you be so vile exe?! Yuma!"

The boy just shook his head.

"I don't know what you're pulling, but it's not funny."

Barian made Kotori bend her back a little, pretending to swoon.

"Oh you're SOOOO mean! Don't tease me like that!"

Astral, with a cold stare, just slashed into Kotori's side with his duel disk, causing the pink aura to summon over the body of Kotori as she got hit.

"Ohoho, c'mon, you two birds can't seem to handle a joke now hmm?"

Astral and Yuma were fuming right now, and they would be swinging fists as well…only if it weren't Kotori that the Barian force controlled.

"Get out of her body right now Barian, otherwise Astral will do it for you."

Barian then smirked evilly.

"I DON'T THINK SO!"

She then grabbed the heart pendant from earlier, easily snapping the heart off and throwing it towards the ground, where it shattered easily.

"No!"

Mia then jerked forwards, taking hold of herself, feeling herself get weaker.

"You, insane bas-"

Before she could finish her sentence, some coughs came out of her mouth, Astral coming to her aid, however, this gave Barian the opportunity.

"And finally, to end it all!"

Kotori's hand glowed red, however, Yuma was quicker and brought the hand to a halt.

"Get out Barian!"

Barian just growled, seeing the situation not in his favor.

"I don't have much time left over the control of this girl, take this Tsukumo!"

He then commanded Kotori's body to kick Yuma in the unmentioned, causing him to keel over in pain.

"Say goodbye to Mia!"

Kotori's hand then made contact with the pink being. It went right through Astral and Mia, however, energy was quickly being seeped out of their bodies.

"N-no…"

Yuma looked up to see the suffering spirits.

"Astral, Mia! Ugh…"

Yuma then still cringed from the impact, his body suddenly glowing.

"Wha?"

Kotori's hand was glowing, along with an evil sneer all across her teeth.

"Let's act like this 'incident' never even occurred. I shall use my powers to send you back to your original location, and erase any memory of this incident. Meanwhile, after Mia's spirit is destroyed, so shall the presence of numbers that you collected with her. Now, I shall bid thee adieu."

Kotori's body then lost all of the red aura that was previously there, fainting backwards onto her bed. Astral then put a hand to his head, feeling dizzy.

"Ugh…Mia?"

Mia was starting to fade in and out, barely able to keep her physical presence.

"A-As-Astral, take me to the emperor's k-k-key."

Astral struggled to nod his head, holding his arm out, the hand taking a bright glow, making them disappear in a bright yellow light.

* * *

**_Emperor's Key:_**

A bright flash of light was seen, making the two only residents of the key, those two being Astral and Mia, appear inside the key, however, upon entering, the two had already collapsed on the structure of the key's ship.

"Agh…this really hurts Astral…"

Astral struggled to stand up, sensing something wrong within the Key.

"What is this resonance?"

Three bright lights came from the structure, flying away from the golden key and into the would be skies. However, a gold light had covered some of Mia's body.

"Mia?"

The light flew into the skies, making Mia float towards the sky, along with her body disintegrating into yellow dust.

"Mia!"

Mia just had a weak smile.

"Gomenosai Astral…I had let my guard down…and whenever I'm gone, you…you will no longer know me…"

Astral had some tears in his eyes.

"Mia! I know we have had our differences, and even though my memories are quite flawed, there isn't anything I would do to forget you! We have been such good friends and lovers, so please don't leave me!"

But alas, the yellow part had reached her stomach, half of her body disintegrated.

"Ais…a-a-aist…"

Mia's final words then barely got out, where no one can hear what she said. Her body then had disappeared fully, no longer able to be seen nor detected. Astral just let his tears drop, falling to his knees.

"Aishiteru mo, M-m-m…"

With his memory fleeting faster and faster, he tried to form the word.

"M-m-m…M-m-Mi-i-a…Mia…"

He then suddenly collapsed, completely unconscious.

* * *

_**Next Morning:**_

Yuma wasn't like his usual energetic self, the door of his demonic dreams had appeared again, making him doubt himself.

"I would lose something I possess…could it be?"

Sudden memories flashed in his mind, all of them with a girl, however, it was blank faced. He shook his head, gripping reality.

"Maybe it's just my imagination…"

* * *

**_Barian World:_**

The figure watched as Tsukumo started walking, before interacting with Kotori who was acting like the person she was before they were a couple. The Barian then heard some clacking behind him, making him grunt.

"Well, considering the position you are in Miss Fiancée of Astral, I consider being quiet."

As the figure turned around, it revealed a half red, half pink female figure chained. Her arms were tied upwards with two cards that had the numbers '13' and '31', while a single chain held her legs together, where it was connected to a card with the number '68'. She had long hair that reached far behind her, but the look in her blue eyes were unforgiving.

"Let me go right now!"

The Barian member then chuckled, looking quite arrogant at her.

"My my Mia, looks like the anomaly numbers of your love for Astral shall serve our purposes. And that is to make you our eighth Barian Lord!"

Suddenly, shocks of red lightning then stung thoroughly through her body from the chains, making her flash from being pink to being dark red. Her final fleeting thoughts were as followed:

'Gomen Astral, I failed as a fiancée, I must suffer this torture, until we meet again, please remember the me when we first met! Aisheteru!'

Her screams of pain and agony resonated through space, but were swallowed away by the Barian's laughter.

* * *

You know, this can also link Vile's universe with the ZEXAL II Universe. Anyways, it seemed a bit rushed right? Yeah...but if you have known the context between my fics or Vile's fics, it would be saddening, along with quite devastating because of the context.


End file.
